Prince of Ice
by CecePJOTHG
Summary: Someone captures Percy. She changes him to something he is not the person he used to be. So many things that happen. Plus I suck at writing this stuff, so plz read and review and stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy this so Review and stuff like that. so yeah.**

**No particular POV **

"So Percy." An icy cold voice said. Percy look up his face bloody and scared. "What do you want." He demanded. "I told you what I want." She said irritated.

"I will never tell you." Percy said resisting to scream in pain when the cold froze over his wounds. "Are you sure, Percy Jackson." She said.

She pulled out a box with swirly carvings engraved into it. It click open, a slithering black snake stuck out its head. Hissing at Percy. "Do you know what it is." Percy shook his head. "If this bites you it inflicts so much pain you'll say whatever I want."

Percy shook is head like you wouldn't. But she nodded and put down the snake. It slithered toward Percy, the cold not affecting it.

It's little eyes looking at him with a glint of evil behind them. It leaped toward him, opened its mouth and...

**POV:ANNABETH**

She woke up to find Piper shaking her shoulder. She blinked to see Piper's worried face. It was still dark outside and in the room but Annabeth could still tell that she had a worried expression.

"What is it." Annabeth asked. "Pack a bag, I'll tell you outside." Annabeth got up still confused and grabbed a bag and packed it and made her way outside. Piper took her by the arm and dragged her to a chariot ready to fly.

"Someone took Percy." Piper said and blocked her face as if Annabeth was gonna punch her face. Which she really had the urge to do at the moment but she resisted doing it. "So come on let's find him." Piper said unblocking her face.

That's why Piper brought her to a chariot. Piper hopped in the chariot and Annabeth followed. Annabeth took the rains because Piper look at her like she should. The Pegasus lifted off in the air. "Where are we going?" Annabeth asked once they were in the air.

"I really don't know." Piper said. Annabeth's heart dropped. She had hopped Piper knew. "But his cabin was filled with snow for some reason." Piper said after a while. Annabeth still didn't know where she should go though but it was Offaly strange.

A story Piper told her was trying to tell her something but she just couldn't get it. "Khione." Piper said after a while. Her fists were clenched. That was it Annabeth thought. She had a quest and they had to find Boreas and they met Khione the snow goddess who wanted to turn them into ice statues.

"We go to Boreas's castle right." Annabeth said. Piper nodded with a look so furious it was plain creepy. She switch the course of the chariot to Quebec. They flew for about 3 hours. The cold wind of Quebec sidedly hit them.

They dived out of the clouds to see the big hotel. But it was oddly quiet. There were no limos driving up, butlers taking luggage or people walking around in big fuzzy coats probably made of some animal fur. The hotel had a glassy look to it as if it was covers with a lair of ice. Annabeth lowered the chariot.

As it touched the ground it cracked underneath the weight of the chariot. Annabeth and Piper got out of the chariot and started walking toward the huge doors. Annabeth was expecting to see a door man and light streaming out. Annabeth opened the door, the handle had p lair of frost spread across it.

Icicles fell down as she opened the door. Piper look really confused as she stepped inside. It was completely silent inside, all the thing were inside but covered in snow. There were no huge lamps or a bunch of rich people drinking champagne while sitting on sofas that could cost more than a house. Annabeth swallowed.

"She's decided to mark her tertiary." Piper lead Annabeth up a couple hundred steps. Piper headed up toward a door where there were two ice sculptures of people. Annabeth tries to walk past but the sculptures moved and stopped her. "Let them in." Some one said in French. The sculptures moved aside and Piper and Annabeth stepped inside.

Khione's pale face was staring at her sitting in the throne of Boreas. "Where's Boreas." Piper demanded. "That silly old fool." Khione's cold voice said. She swiped her hand across the air, a sheet of ice appeared floating in the air. An old man with a white beard was chained up ice ice filled cage.

He was screaming in pain but no was there which made it all the more horrifying. But the fact that she would torture her own father. The image shattered on the floor. Obviously Piper and Annabeth's horrified expressions amused Khione.

"Where's Percy." Annabeth said. Khione snapped her fingers and two statues pushed a collapsed Percy into the room. Annabeth ran over and checked is pulse and pulled him away. "What did you do to him." Annabeth demanded.

"So many thing you probably don't want to know about." Khione answered with a smile. Annabeth saw two marks on his neck like he got bit by a vampire. But it was all black around so... "Now take him and leave before I decide to turn you into ice sculptures, he's no use to me any more."

They literally ran out the second she said that. They were out with a minute got on the chariot and left.

They were back at camp in a 50 minutes because Annabeth made the Pegasus go as fast as they could because she needed to get Percy to the infirmary as fast as possible. On the way Piper feed Percy some be nectar.

When they got there the whole camp was awake and apparently found out they were missing. They landed and Annabeth dragged Percy to the infirmary. Gods he was heavy. Other campers came to help lay him on the beds.

Percy lay there shaking the bite at his neck starting to fade. Piper grabbed her arm. "We have to let him be." Annabeth didn't want to leave. She had never seen him so bad looking.

Not that he didn't look good she meant that he was never so pale and expressionless. Piper took her outside and Annabeth started crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi here is the new chapter hope you enjoy it review and stuff. but I can update quicker because I am on christmas break for 3 weeks because I live in Switzerland and all that blah blah blah...**

**POV:PERCY**

He woke up in the infirmary to see Annabeth's face staring down at him. Percy felt different, he felt like a seal that just wanted to be in the snow yet still go swimming.

Annabeth leaned over and kissed him. Percy felt pushing her off but a voice as cold as he felt said "Pretend. Only way." That was the voice of the one he loved, not Annabeth.

Not any more, after the thing she did to change him. What was he talking about, what did she do and who was she? Where did these thoughts coming from. He did love Annabeth.

A throbbing pain came to his neck. A seen of a girl with black hair and pale skin stood in a icy castle and watched, laughing as Percy was screaming in pain. Percy blinked and it went away and his neck stopped hurting. "Are you okay." Annabeth asked. "You saved me." Percy said.

"Don't under estimate the things that I will do." Annabeth said. Percy got up a million things in his head. "What day is it." He asked. "Friday evening, you were out for three days." Annabeth said sadly. "Evening." He said before even understanding what he said. Why did he sound so worried.

"I have to go." Percy said. He didn't want to say that someone inside was speaking for him. Then his legs just started running toward the forest. It was like half is brain knew something that it wouldn't tell Percy and was Controlling his legs. Percy tried stopping but his legs wouldn't obey.

What was wrong with him. Percy's legs took him to a valley in the forest. The air outside grew colder and it felt like a dark cloud was over his brain apart from one part.

Where love over powered it. His love for Annabeth was too strong to let evil get to it. Percy didn't like it but he felt evil like destroying things.

But it was no longer him thinking it was an evil side he had never encountered before. All the good he once was now frozen over. He couldn't feel his normal self and then he collapsed.

**No particular POV**

Percy woke up in a different place. The ice castle with Khione leaning over him. "Good you are finally how do you say... Evil."

Percy's eyes flickers silver and he nodded. "You need help to fulfill your task. Bring him here and I will deal with him. You know who." Percy nodded and mist formed around him and he disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**HopeHippos you enjoy it so review and all that blippy blop**

**POV:ANNABETH**

It wasn't like Percy just to leave her. She wanted to spend time with him and he just left. She was really worried about Khione did to him but she also didn't really want to know.

The weird thing was that when Percy ran away his face was saying why am I running away. Annabeth just hoped Percy was okay. Annabeth walked out of the infirmary still confused on why Percy just left.

Piper came up. "How's Percy." "Good but different and then he just left." Annabeth said. Piper was apparently also confused because she had a lost look. "Okay..." Piper said. Annabeth nodded slowly.

"Well I'm tired so.." Annabeth said and walked to her cabin. She lay down in bed worried about Percy. She was just so confused. Why would Percy just leave and why did he look so startled when he ran off.

Like his legs just went off without him. Annabeth wanted to scream but if she did the others would probably wake up and stare at her and she would feel really awkward and uncomfortable. She eventually fell asleep.

Annabeth woke up the next morning to find Percy waiting for her outside the Athena cabin. "What happened yesterday?" Annabeth asked. "I'm not sure." Percy lied. Annabeth could tell. She had been with Percy long enough to know when he was lying. Annabeth just played along with it.

Percy took Annabeth's hand and they walked to breakfast. A normal day past. Well as normal of a day a Demi-god could have.

Of course Leo did something stupid. (No surprise.) Since the thing he did was so stupid Piper couldn't resist slapping him in the face, which caused him to scream and the rest of them to laugh.

Around 9:00 Percy and Annabeth took a walk by the beach. They were holding hands as the sun started to disappear behind the lake. This caught Percy's eye and he started twitching. "Are you okay." Annabeth asked. "I have to go." Percy said quickly.

Percy let go of her hand and started running toward the forest again. Again Annabeth thought. She walked back to her cabin and went to bed. A few days past and every day Percy ran off in the forest the second the sun hit the water.

Eventually Annabeth got sick of him just leaving her. She made a plan to follow him to see what he does. Annabeth sat outside waiting to see Percy head off into the forest.

Percy ran past her and Annabeth got up and ran after silently. Annabeth followed Percy past bushes and trees until she saw a huge a field. Annabeth stopped before she ran into the field. She spotted a bush and ran and hid behind it. There stood a girl.

The girl was Piper. Piper looked over and saw her. Shoot she thought she was dead meat. Then Piper did something so unexpected Annabeth could only stare in surprise.

Piper leaned over and kissed him and it wasn't one of those friendly friend kiss on the check kisses. It was a proper girlfriend boyfriend kiss. Percy didn't even try to push her off, he just kissed her back.

Piper turned and grinned evilly at Annabeth. Percy was cheating on her. She was gonna kill Piper. She didn't want to watch more, so she got up and ran back to her cabin silently but quickly trying not to cry.

She came in a flopped into her bed and face planted in her pillow. She planned out revenge in her min. Revenge on Piper for doing what she did and on Percy for not doing anything about it and then kissing her back. Revenge rang in her head over and over until she fell asleep.

POV:ANNABETH

Annabeth woke shouting "Revenge." She hopped out of her bed and got dress. She walke four the door and saw Piper speaking to Percy.

Annabeth ran over and tackled Piper. Jason ran over when he saw the two girls rolling around on the floor. "What's going on?" Jason asked. "Piper is cheating on you with Percy." Piper looked really confused.

"No I'm not!" Piper said. "I saw you kissing Percy last night and it was a proper kiss." Jason looked like someone stabbed him in the chest. Annabeth glanced toward Percy who looked amused, then he saw Annabeth glaring and changed his expression.

"Guys stand up and talk about it like civilized people." Hazel said. Annabeth got off Piper and brushed herself off. "How could you?" Jason asked heart broken. "I didn't!" Piper said shocked.

Everyone turned to Percy. Annabeth flashed him a look like did she kiss you. Percy nodded. Piper looked like her heart was made of glass and just fell to the floor and broke.

Annabeth smiled in satisfaction. Annabeth smiling apparently disturbed Percy because his smile turned into a frown. Piper ran off crying and Jason ran away crying as well. The others looked sad.

Seeing someone's heart broken almost breaks your heart break too. After Annabeth's triumph with revenge she was sad.

She didn't want to break them apart but it was better for Jason to know the truth. The only weird thing was that Piper had no idea what she was talking about but she could of been acting.


End file.
